1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for firearms, or accessories for hunters and shooters, and more specifically to devices that dampen the recoil effects of a discharging firearm.
2. Background Information
When a firearm is discharged, there is a “kick,” or recoil. Recoil is the backward kick or force produced by a gun upon discharge. The inevitable recoil is equal to the derivative of the backward momentum resulting upon discharge.
Recoil of a firearm has been associated with poor shooting ability because of flinching. In other words, the way in which the shooter anticipates, perceives and compensates the shock or pain of recoil can have a significant impact on the shooter's experience and performance. It may also lead to a loss of the desire to shoot larger firearms, which may be more effective for certain purposes. So, if a gun “kicks like a mule,” then the shooter may approach a firearm with too much caution, as he or she will anticipate the recoil and overcompensate as the shot is being fired. This overcompensation may manifest as a jerking motion that can disturb the alignment of the gun and result in a miss.
This perception of recoil is related to the momentum associated with a particular gun. The total force of recoil is associated with the momentum of a gun. This momentum is the product of the firearm's mass and the backwards (recoil) velocity of the gun. Therefore, for a given load, a heavier firearm, i.e., a gun with more mass, will have less momentum upon firing and be directly perceived as having a smaller recoil. Reducing the initial jolt, the rate and/or extent of rearward displacement, and/or any internal impacts in the operating parts of a firearm can reduce the shooter's perception of recoil and may also work to extend the life of the mechanism and its parts.
In an attempt to control or lessen the felt recoil, manufacturers employ different techniques and technologies. A recoil buffer or arrestor is a factory-installed or aftermarket component of firearms, which serves to reduce the velocity of and/or cushion the impact of recoiling parts of a firearm. The simplest form is just a type or variation of resilient/deformable material, like leather pads, gel pads, closed cell foam pads, the rubber butt pad of a shotgun, recoil pads mounted on stocks, or the newer “Navcom” (Noise and Vibration Control Material) shoulder pads. With closed cell foam systems the recoil simply “imprints” the pads in a very localized area, and although the recoil is softened, it still results in “felt recoil” in a very confined region. The gel, leather and Navcom pads have similar problems reducing recoil, and are still inadequate in dissipating the recoil energy as they cannot effectively disperse it broadly.
Another means to control or lessen the felt recoil is via muzzle breaks on the end of a barrel, which can increase the harmful decibel levels by approximately 30%. Such a dramatic acoustic concussion can cause hearing loss to the shooter and to those in the vicinity. In fact, a PH or Guide would prefer that a hunter not arrive in camp with a recoil arrestor on the barrel, which can cause tinnitus, if not permanent hearing loss.
3. Background Art
Current devices or pads are inadequate at effectively dampening recoil, or widely dispersing the recoil, or limited in their scope of application. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,562, entitled “Liquid filled vibration isolating device” and issued to Takashima on Jul. 10, 2001, is a liquid filled vibration isolating device which is mainly used for supporting a vibration generating body. Significantly, the '562 patent uses a liquid filled device to support an engine or other vibrating part of the automobile, in order to separate the vibration from other components such as the transmission or body of the vehicle.
U.S. Patent Appln. Pub. No. 2006/0254112, entitled “Double air valve recoil dampener for firearms” and filed by Snoderly on May 13, 2005, is a device that uses a dual piston system mounted on the butt section of a firearm. As the gun discharges, the recoil allows air to escape from the holes in the bottom of each cylinder. Significantly, the proposed invention is not mounted on the stock, but worn on the body and utilizes a different method of dissipation of the energy force. In the Snoderly application, the force is still directly in line with the butt section of the stock dampener.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,356 (“the '356 patent”), entitled “Recoil reducing accessories for firearms” and issued to Sims on Dec. 26, 2006, is a firearm accessory that uses a pad on the shoulder of the shooter made of a viscoelastic material and a complementary component mounted on the butt section of the stock of the gun. It also utilizes a mushroom-like configuration defined by a head and stem, which can move in 360 degrees to dampen the recoil. Their “pneumatic compression” is in sealed compartments and are not adjustable. The elastomeric pad on the shoulder only cushions the impact by elastic compression of small stems, which are free to move 360 degrees. One major drawback of this type of design is that it maintains the impact still in line with the butt section of the stock. In other words, it will imprint the recoil in line with the stock on the shooter's shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,277 B2, entitled “Recoil reducing accessories for firearms” and issued to Sims on Jun. 6, 2006, is similar to the '356 patent. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,333, entitled “Recoil reducing accessories for firearms” and issued to Sims on Dec. 20, 2005 is similar to the '356 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,466 (“the '466 patent”) is entitled “Fluid-elastomeric damper assembly including internal pumping mechanism” and issued to Russell on Jul. 6, 2004. The mechanical properties, materials, and intent for use of the '466 patent are different than the proposed invention. The '466 patent uses fluid to reduce motion between two structures, such as the moveable rotor and body of an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,547, entitled “Firearm recoil dampening assembly” and issued to Poff on Feb. 3, 2004, uses a recoil reduction system related to the bolt and stock. It specifically utilizes shock absorbers and spacers between the bolt and stock. It is therefore not worn like the proposed invention and utilizes a totally different technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,813 (“the '813 patent”), entitled “Air coil” and issued to Mazzola on Oct. 31, 1995, is a recoil pad for a shoulder gun such as a rifle or shotgun having a compressible pad on the butt of the stock to absorb and cushion the shock to the shooter when the gun is fired. Specifically, this patent utilizes a recoil pad attached to the butt section of the stock and uses elastomeric material and a closed-cell-foam containing an air, fluid, or gas. One embodiment includes a bladder and pump for inflation of the recoil pad at the will of the shooter. However, the pad of this '813 patent will still “imprint” the shoulder in the dimensions of the stock as it contacts the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,118, entitled “Fluid filled vibration damping device” and issued to Maeno on Jun. 19, 2007, is a fluid filled vibration-damping device that includes an elastic body disposed between a first mounting member and a second mounting member and partially defines a fluid chamber having a non-compressible fluid sealed therein. This patent exhibits vibration damping action on the basis of flow action of the non-compressible fluid created within the fluid chamber during vibration input.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,641, entitled “Recoil pad” and issued to Johnson on May 8, 1990, is an improved recoil pad for attachment to the butt end of a firearm's stock. A series of springs, preferably helical, are utilized to reduce the transfer of recoil energy to the shooter. Interior air is released through air channels to reduce the forces opposing compression of the recoil pad. Further, the pad utilizes compressible foam to aid in overall compressibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,366, entitled “Foam recoil pad for firearms” and issued to Thompson on Nov. 30, 1993, is a recoil pad for attachment to a firearm buttstock of the type having a retaining sleeve and an end wall that communicate to form a unitary boot. The sleeve and wall are constructed of similar density foam material, so as to absorb recoil upon the discharge of the firearm. The predetermined exterior dimension of the unitary boot is substantially larger than the dimension of rifle buttstock. This increased area allows the pad to disperse recoil impact more effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,060 (“the '060 patent”), entitled “Firearm cushion” and issued to Hodge on Aug. 26, 1930, is a firearm cushion adapted to function as a shock absorber. Significantly, the '060 patent uses a cap or sleeve attached to the butt section of a firearm stock. There is a pneumatic chamber in the sleeve which allows air to be inserted with a needle. Upon withdrawal of the needle the opening formed automatically closes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,456, entitled “Recoil pad device” and issued to Murello on Dec. 28, 2004, is a recoil pad device that includes a pad having a working surface that increases by more than approximately 15% when moving from a first condition in which the pad is pressed against a shooter and a second condition when the firearm is fired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,142, entitled “Air cushion for gun stocks” and issued to Brower on Mar. 23, 1948, uses a pad placed on the butt section of a firearm stock. Air is compressed out of the tubes or “valves” as the gun recoils.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,360, entitled “Cushioned shoulder pad for rifle or shotgun” and issued to Vatterott on Dec. 27, 1994, uses a recoil pad fitted to the butt section of a firearm and another pad pressed against a shoulder of the shooter. The pads “interfit” with each other. When the gun discharges, a seal is effected between the pads and the air is compressed. This causes a cushioning effect, compressing the springs. Eventually the pad members return to their original position after the recoil.
However, to date, no pad or device both effectively dampens the recoil and widely disperses the recoil via a device that can be readily inflated into the pad to any desired degree. There is a need in the art for a recoil suppressor that can be utilized and adjusted for a variety of recoil-sensitive users, types or calibers of firearms, and frequency and type of shooting.